


Viper

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Series: In Progress Longfics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: On the verge of being taken by the icy embrace of Shinigami, Naruto is given an offer he can’t refuse from an unlikely savior. Recovery will be a hard journey except he wont’ be alone. What will happen when strong feelings blossom between a snake and a fox?





	1. Fracture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



**_Hey y’all! It’s Aurora here. I’m revising this because I notice that the verb tense is kind of all over the place. That’s something I’m working to improve on. So, this will be continued further on of corusecourse. I’m sure my haters and harassers are pissed about it, but personally those people can kindly piss off. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, for those who do enjoy my works, I hope you’ll like this revision. I work constantly to ensure that things are a better reading experience for y’all._ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: OroNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. She inspires and motivates me to continue writing. I don’t know what I’d do without her.**

**Viper**

**Chapter 1: Fracture**

At the fight between him and Sasuke, the jinchurriki has lost. Near the verge of death, he coughs up a trickle of blood, seeing dark spots dance across his vision. A volley of thoughts flitter across his mind, wondering why it has to come to this. It causes him to blame himself for being unable to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru. How can he have been so foolish? Half-lidded eyes open and close a few times, feeling his strength leaving him quicker than he expects. If nothing is done soon then shortly he will greet the Shinigami themselves. That frightens him even more so, knowing that if he perishes then Kurama will be set free. He doesn’t want that to happen, knowing what she’s capable of. Noticing someone comes over to kneel in front of him, Naruto’s eyes open ever so slightly.

Surprise is an understatement for seeing the one person who’s taken his comrade away there in front of him. Staring down at the blonde, the amber eyed man studies him carefully. It’s indeed a troublesome situation presenting itself before him. Either he can assist him to live another day or allow him to die there on the ground. A few moments of unsettling silence later is when he’s come to a decision. Bringing the jinchurriki’s attention to him is when he finally begins to speak, deciding not to divert from it..

“Answer this, Uzumaki. Do you want to survive?” Asks the serpentine male, continuing to peer down into those oceanic depths. 

“Y-Yes,” he manages to croak out in response, having trouble except he has one remaining thread of strength that he’s hanging on for dear life, unsure of what he wants with someone like him. 

“Good answer,” leaning down, he receives his mark, straightening up his stance once he finishes has him summoning another of his snakes to coil around the blonde to drag him back to the main hideout in Otokagure with him, knowing what will happen when he wakes up will be interesting indeed.

“Poor little fox….with such damage wrought upon you…. Trust me, you won’t be alone anymore. Those who harmed you will be taken care of in due course. Heh heh, you’ll see soon enough.” 

()()()()()

_Inside of Naruto’s mind, he wakes up in Kurama’s living arrangements. Standing up, he’s outside of her bars. Sighing, he guesses that this is way better than greeting Shinigami by far. What he hopes is whatever Orochimaru has done to him will work. Seeing the vixen appear before him, she sniffs a few times, frowning at noticing the clinging scent of the serpent upon him. In actuality, she isn’t showing any concern by this. In fact, she’s feeling rather pleasant to see that it finally occurs, having been given the information a while back that one day a terrible fate will befall her container to where someone will possibly take care of him at last._

_“Hmph, about damn time you show up, kit,” huffs Kurama in annoyance, swishing her tails back and forth absently, looking down at the human, idly wondering how he’ll react when he returns to consciousness._

_“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Scowls Naruto, scratching the back of his neck out of nervous habit, hoping he’s not in any trouble._

_“Well, it’s been a while. Aside from that I notice you almost met your demise out there. Be careful next time…. I doubt you want me loose on your world,” chuckles the fox with a devious gleam in her eyes, imagining all of the things she will do whenever she’s out of here. “Anyway, you don’t seem to have succeeded I see…”_

_“No,” he looks down, feeling bad already for having messing it all up, figuring it’ll be a while until he eventually will wake, knowing this means that he’ll be spending some time with his inner demon, hoping that this won’t be too bad of a time._

_“Well, since all is about to change, I suppose it’s time I taught you a thing or two. Consider this as special training, kit. Your mother wants me to teach you this when you’re ready. Perhaps now is the perfect time to begin.”_

()()()()()

Outside in the waking world, Orochimaru places Naruto’s unconscious form on his bed. Watching him idly, he figures that it will take at least a few days until he’ll be capable of returning to the conscious world. Ordering Kabuto to keep tabs on his progress, he decides to leave him be to rest for the time being. His assistant will inform him if anything comes up including if he wakes up anytime soon. Leaving his room, he goes to check in on Sasuke, knowing he’ll need to further his training along to the next level. Seeing him reach the second stage of the curse mark pleases him beyond measure. 

Arriving there in the expansive training grounds, he speaks up, “Ah, I see you’ve come along oh so well, Sasuke… It’s much better than I ever hope for. I like to see you grow even stronger…” 

“Hn, it’s possible,” shrugs the Uchiha, having been working on his lightning type jutsu, having done all he can to kindle his hatred for the moment, still determined on the path he remains on, vowing one day he’ll find the truth whenever he locates his older brother.

“Mmm, good, you better,” smirks the Sanin, knowing he won’t fail him, giving him instructions for what he’ll be put through next to prove his loyalty and such, leaving him to come find him later when he completes the tasks.

_Well, well, all is going according to plan… Now, all I need to do is wait… Konoha won’t be able to retrieve those lost to their fall. Soon, the Akatsuki will rise to reign over all._

()()()()()

A few days pass to when Naruto’s eyes flutter open. Revealing the cobalt orbs, Noticing that he’s not where he used to be. Throughout his a bit over eighteen years so far he hasn’t lived a good life. It’s one that causes him to face strife at every corner. Now, he hopes that all is about to change for the better. This hope is what he clings to, wanting there to be something to give him reasons to live. Because if there isn’t then he doesn’t see what the point is in going on, knowing that will lead to Kurama being set out onto the world to go about her business. While he doesn’t appeal to the idea of her going on a rampage there’s still the idea he plays around with at times maybe it isn’t going to be so bad. That ends up in him casting those thoughts aside, figuring it’s not going to help dwelling on negativity. Who’s there to greet him upon awakening is the one who has saved him, wondering what his true intentions can possibly be.

“Good, you’re finally awake I see,” he sits on his bed beside the currently woken up blonde, giving him a glass of water.

Accepting it, he takes a few slow swallows, licking his lips when he finishes before settling it down, “I….thanks for not letting me die.” 

Orochimaru’s lips twitch ever so slightly in response to a faint ghost of a smile, “It won’t do me nor anyone else any good if a jinchurriki dies for no valid reason. Sasuke is reckless for even trying such a thing.” 

“I want to fight him,” looking down, Naruto sighs in resignation, knowing he has broken the promise he has made to Sakura a long time ago, feeling horrible for being unable to bring him back after all of this time. “I failed them all. How can I even go back?” 

“Don’t,” the other male has been quiet all throughout Naruto’s little tirade, interrupting him from continuing on with it, causing him to snap his attention over to Orochimaru, raising a brow as if silently asking what he means by this. “What have they ever done for you before? You have to scrape your way to the top where people recognize you for more than what’s sealed inside. That’s not a life for anyone.” 

“H-How can you know?” He looks up at him curiously, wondering if ther’es more to him than what meets the eye.

“Because I’m an outcast as well, Uzumaki. All because we’re different they cast us aside. Now, it’s not the right time to speak further on this. There’s other topics to discuss including what will happen to you now. One thing I can promise is that you’re safe here.” 

()()()()()

Accomplishing the tasks given to him, Sasuke has filed in his report. Returning to his room, he thought over what has gone by during his fight with Naruto. Does he truly want to completely sever all ties he has with those growing up in Konoha? Right now, he thought they seem idiotic to him to hold onto, thinking they will only get in the way of the road he’s walking on. What he doesn’t know is he’s treading on thin ice. Releasing a sigh of frustration, he wants to know why he does want to be with someone. While he has been alone for so long there’s still the inane need to have someone at his side. Besides, another goal of his is to eventually revive the clan. For that endeavor he’ll need a willing participant. A few candidates come to mind. Either he can go with someone he grew up with or someone that he has on the team he’s building for himself.

While the thought of being with Sakura, Ino, or Hinata does cross his mind there’s someone else entirely that he thought will be more worthwhile. Getting up, he exits his room to find the woman in question he wants to speak with. Indeed he knows all too well her intense infatuation with him. Sometimes it does get on his nerves except he also finds it endearing in some way or another. Knocking a few times lightly on the door when he locates the right one, Sasuke waits outside. Hearing some shuffling behind the door, he hopes that he won’t have to wait outside for much longer. Soon enough, a bespectacled redheaded woman with emerald green eyes in a dark purple kimono stands there in the doorway. Blushing a light shade of pastel pink, she hasn’t been expecting for him to come see her of all people.

“S-Sasuke, how can I help you?” Asks Karin, blinking in surprise for her blush to deepen to a darker shade at noticing their close proximity.

“I want to see you. Can we talk?” Asks Sasuke in his usual smooth voice, knowing it sends pleasant chills down her spine including what he can possibly want to discuss with her.

Not wanting to appear too eager, she frowns before stepping aside, “Come in then. Um, I don’t have time to clean up properly… I had no idea I might have someone coming to see me at this hour of the night.” 

“Hn, I can assure you this will be worth your time.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie one. I hope you all enjoyed. The next one will be out shortly. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Firefly

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Viper. I’m just revising what I have written so far of this and then I’ll continue further of it. I hope that sounds good with y’all. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 2: Firefly**

Following him into a different room, he’s given more water along with food. Considering that Naruto’s been unconscious for a few days means that he needs to regain his strength. Orochimaru sits in a chair across from him. Motioning with a hand for him to go on to eat, planning on discussing further matters with him after he’s done satisfying himself. It takes about fifteen to twenty minutes until he finishes up.

“So, what do we need to talk about?” Asks the blonde, curiosity perking up at wondering what this will consist of.

“Well, you are staying here… That does mean you’re now a missing ninja,” begins Orochimaru to explain all of the fine details except not everything will be brought to the surface just yet, figuring some things are best left for another time. “Anyone will desire finding and capturing a jinchurriki; especially you.” 

Blinking a few times, Naruto then sighs, having a bad feeling grow in a knot in the pit of his stomach, hoping that this isn’t going where he thinks it is, biting his lip nervously, “Yeah, I know. So, how am I safe here then?” 

“Hmm, well, being with a Sanin has its perks. You probably know about them with Jiraiya after all. How is he by the way?” Inquires the serpentine male out of curiosity. 

“Working on his research and books like usual. Nothing’s changed with him,” sweatdropps the blonde, hoping to run into him again sometime soon even though the Toad Sage travels all the time so it’s a hit or miss when it comes to encountering him when he has no idea where he can be in the Five Nations right now.

“Good as he needs to. He’s a very talented author… Anyways, let’s get back to the conversation at hand. It’s best not to get too off track,” he gives a small smirk before continuing on. “As you might be able to tell I do have ties with the Akatsuki. Whether or not I turn you in is up in the air. At the moment I don’t wish to considering I have my own motives for keeping you all to myself.” 

This causes Naruto to elicit a sigh of relief even though he remains a little tense, wary of knowing he’s part of the infamous organization that are hunting for people like him. What he has no clue is what Orochimaru’s true intentions are for him. Never has he thought someone like him will have such a fascination with another person who has a tailed beast sealed inside of him. Chalking it up as one of those mysteries he’ll have to figure out as things unfold, Naruto hopes that he can put some trust in him. After all, he has trained Sasuke for such a long period of time. Maybe he’s not as bad as he seems on the surface level? 

“Oh,” he looks away, worrying about what this can indicate of what will go down here.

“Yes, well, you’ll grow used to it,” chuckles Orochimaru lightly, getting up to offer him a hand.

Eyeing it suspiciously, Naruto hesitantly accepts it to be given assistance onto his feet. Being taken out of the bedroom into the hallway, Continuing to walk alongside him in step, Naruto finds it’s not difficult for him to keep up with the pace set. Unsure of where he’s being taken to, he can’t help to feel apprehensive about all of this. Sure, he does feel grateful for being saved, but he still worries about what will happen behind these walls. Lost in thought, he fails to notice that Orochimaru has led him to the makeshift medical bay. There’s where his assistant, Kabuto, will be waiting for them.

“Ah, I see he’s doing well. What can I do for you, my lord?” Asks the gray haired male, readjusting his glasses.

“Begin the procedure we agreed on. Don’t worry, Naruto… This is merely an experiment to test you. Consider it as the start of your training under me.” 

()()()()()

Back in Konoha, the Hokage has been given word through a report, unsettling her down to the core, hoping that Orochimaru knows what he’s doing. Sighing in frustration, she rubs her temples, unsure if the fox will be in good hands or not. Having lost two valuable shinobi here, Tsunade hopes that no others will be taken from this village. Downing her cup of sake, she finishes some more paperwork from the pile, hearing a knock on the office door soon after she starts to complete a decent amount of work. Not bothering to check who it is, she allows whoever it may be inside.

“You need to come home sometime, you know,” huffs her wife, knowing the Hokage can be a workaholic at times with the job she has, not liking how it can be tedious to take up a lot of her time.

“Yeah, I’m aware of that,” sighs Tsunade, getting up from her desk to come around to approach the ebony haired woman, accepting the embrace she receives, relaxing in Anko’s arms. “Let’s go home for now, ok? I’m just…tired.” 

“Mmm, I know just the right things to help you relax, love,” smirks the Jounin, taking the busty blonde out of the Hokage Tower to return to their abode near the entrance to the Forest of Death.

Once there, Anko goes to run the water for a soak. She figures that and giving her partner a massage will get all of the tension out of her body. At least that’s what she hopes, knowing her slender fingers can do a number of things. Feeling her lips curl into a small smile, Anko does enjoy doing things for her busy partner, knowing they don’t usually have much time together due to Tsunade’s obligations. She has her own to deal with as well, knowing Orochimaru will have various tasks for her to carry out considering she’s his first student after all even though that has been way back when. Glancing over her shoulder, she looks through her lashes to see that the other woman has stripped down until she’s bare. Stepping past her to settle down at one end of the rather luxurious tub that she has managed to buy a while back, Anko does the same before going to sit behind her, raising her hands to begin rubbing out all of the tension from her shoulders. That’s where she’ll start to work her way down. Humming softly, she can tell Tsunade is slowly yet surely relaxing under her touch. It’s enough to elicit a soft moan from her lips.

“Mmm, sounds like someone’s enjoying themselves here,” teases the onyx eyed woman, continuing her ministrations without taking a break for the moment, enjoying the sounds that her partner can make at times given the right moves used.

“Always,” breathes out Tsunade in response, leaning into her touch, enjoying the time well spent with her life partner, knowing there’s no one else that she prefers to be hers than this magnificent woman with her as they’ve been together for many years so far.

“Good. Tonight will be one you won’t forget just like any other we’ve spent together. But you’ll need to take some time off soon…” 

()()()()() 

Meanwhile, in Amegakure, life goes on as per usual for everyone. Although there has been some changes as of late. One of them being that they have had a meeting a few days ago, being informed that their way in which they’ll be setting out their plan is going a different route than previously thought. This means that the hunt for the jinchurriki won’t be to extract the beasts sealed inside. No, it it’ll be to persuade the container and beast to join their side instead. Currently, Nagato has sorted out who will be going after which one. It hasn’t been difficult, having given a glance over through the list they compile of all the jinchurriki including their locations thanks to Zetsu’s assistance in marking everything down in a neat order along with having tagged said individuals. Now, that, will definitely prove helpful so they don’t have to find them all over again.

“Deidara, Sasori, you two will be going after the One Tail,’ announces the spiky orange reddish haired man with lavender lilac eyes and piercings all over his face, adorning in his usual attire. “Hidan, Kakuzu, you two will go after the Two Tail. Then…Itachi, Kisame you will go after the Eight Tails.” 

“Hn, sounds interesting,” muses Itachi, accepting the scroll given to him, knowing it will be entertaining to have a mission worth his time when it’s not for something else to go outside of Rain for, leaving promptly afterwards with the shark-like man following after him.

“Ok, un. This better not be a waste of my time,” huffs the cobalt eyed blonde, accepting the scroll before trotting out of there with the Puppeteer following him, sending a light glare to his partner in a silent warning to watch his step.

“About damn time we found some suitable sacrifices for Lord Jashin,” smirks Hidan, grabbing his scroll before sauntering out of there with his pockmarked face partner following him, sighing as he knows that the silver haired man will be a pain to deal with as per usual even though he’s used to his antics by now.

“What about the Nine Tails?” Inquires the leader of Ame’s husband, Madara, genuinely curious why he has no one going after the blonde, having seen who else is given an assignment to go after the rest, knowing it’ll take some time to accomplish such a lofty goal, knowing they can do it considering their assets. 

“Orochimaru has him,” states Nagato simply, having thought that he might want to question about this. “He’ll be joining us in due time when the others complete their individual missions. When all of those we can convince to our side then he’ll return with Naruto in tow.” 

“Hmmm, good to know…. This definitely will be interesting indeed… What about Sasuke?” Prompts the elder Uchiha to know, figuring that they will also add him to their ranks if Nagato feels that it’s necessary.

“That’s your decision to make, not mine,” answers his partner without an ounce of hesitation, not wanting to deal with it.

“Good answer. I’ll let him know to bring him with him when the time is right,” reassures Madara, a glint of a certain emotion in his onyx eyes that can switch to the bloodline in a matter of seconds, pleased beyond measure how all is progressing thus far.

“Now, all we need to do is wait for when they all come back here. Our final stand can be begin to enact to where it’ll be a slim chance for anyone to stop us.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie two. It’s fun going back to ensure all is situating to the correct present verb tense and all. Hopefully you all will enjoy the changes along with the continuing of this. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Peak

**_Hey y’all! Here we go with the next chappie for, Viper. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. It’ll definitely be fun. Anyway, please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 3: Peak**

Receiving a scroll from a messenger pertaining to what’s going on in Amegakure causes Orochimaru’s lips to twitch ever so slightly into a faint ghost of a smile. It amuses him how they change their plans according to what will suit them better in the long run. It just proves how he thought eventually those of the dawn lineage will rise to the top. Sure, they’re a band of misfits, but they feel acceptance amongst one another while the rest of the world shun them for being different along with the crimes they have committed. Has their been injustices? Yes, but they aren’t evil because of it. All they have done is live out their lives because at the end of the day they’re just like everyone else except unique in their own individual ways. It’s one of the qualities that separate them from all the rest.

Finishing up the few things he needs to attend to which pertain to his experiments along with seeing how Sasuke is progressing. From the results gathered thus far pleases him greatly, knowing the Uchiha will indeed prove better than he expects throughout this. Now, he’ll have to see how a jinchurriki deals with such trials. Most likely he’ll be seeing Kabuto shortly to receive word of how it’s going along, heading over there now after he’s done with his prior engagements. Meeting up with his assistant, he looks at him expectantly, interest perking up a decent amount in hearing what he has to relay to him.

“He’s coming along well. You need to come collect him tomorrow,” explains Kabuto, knowing the fine details will be given later behind closed doors. 

“Good, we’ll be leaving for Ame in a matter of a few days time. Keep me updated if anything uprises from the injection. I’ll come check in tonight.” 

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Sasuke goes to go visit Karin again, having known her for a while ever since he has asked her to join his team. The urge to go out to find Itachi has grown, agitating from having to stay here to still further his training, wondering when it’ll ever be enough. Has he been sufficient enough in kindling his hatred to the point that will satisfy his Nii-san? Or does he have to fester it longer than he already has so far? Sighing in frustration, he has no idea, wondering if maybe what he needs is time to forget everything to just relax. What Karin suggests is for him to come join her at a hot springs she found deeper within the hideout. Apparently there are places and things within here that even he hasn’t known himself. Then again, he supposes that she along with Suigetsu and Jugo have been in the other hideouts longer than he has in the main one. 

Going to the location, he stands outside of the outer rim of the water. Stripping down, he then walks into it up to his chest. Glancing around, he does notice she’s here as well, relaxing further, averting his eyes while she undresses until she’s in the water as well. Moving over to settle beside him, she looks up through her lashes, noticing he seems a little bothersome by certain things on his mind. Knowing full well his ambitions, Karin has a plan of helping him live a little instead of bogging down by his obligations. 

“Sasuke?” She asks, breaking him out of his train of thought.

“Hn, yes?” Replies the raven haired male, looking back at her, remaining stoic as usual except he’s feeling as to what she could want to converse about.

“Have you ever tried having some fun before? I mean aside from your training,” blushed the redhead, keeping a little distance between them, not wanting to make a wrong step. “If you want I could help you with it.” 

“No, I haven’t really ever since I was a genin in Konoha,” admitted the Uchiha, nodding in agreement to allowing her to assist him in this endeavor.

Smiling softly, she reached over to place her hands on his shoulders, beginning to massage them, noticing he seemed to have a lot of tension. Underneath her touch, he slowly yet surely unwinded. It’s rare when he’s truly felt at ease with someone like this. It makes him confirm that he’s making the right choice about this. Moving a bit out from the wall, she goes behind him to properly massage him better, going down to his back from his shoulders. frowning, she notices that there seems to be a lot of knots she has to work out. It takes some effort, but she manages to get all of them loose. When she finishes up, she moves back beside him instead. It feels pleasing to her at knowing she causes such a reaction in him. Normally he remains emotionless except this time something in his eyes tell her otherwise.

“How do you feel now?” Asks Karin quietly.

“Much better. Thank you,” murmurs the Uchiha, thinking having let someone so near to him have brought them closer, having him think maybe having bonds isn’t a bad thing after all.

_Hmph, well, it’s a start. Small steps are probably the best way to go when it comes to him. But I’ll do what I can for Sasuke. It’s the least I can do after all he’s gone through so far in his life._

()()()()()

“So, we have to go to Suna, right, un?” Asks the blonde, on his clay bird with his partner sitting behind him.

“Yes, that’s what Leader told us,” mutters the hazel eyed man, questioning his motives, knowing his counterpart probably feels a bit cheeky or something with how close up and personal he is in this position. 

“Ah, gotcha, hmph. We’ll be there shortly,” replies Deidara, having his bird go a little faster, not wanting to waste time at knowing how Sasori hates waiting and waiting for others, trying to be a little thoughtful for him even though their opinions on what art is differs on more than one level, feeling a little pleasant at least they’re on kind of friendly terms about it.

“Good,” he watches the clouds zip by while they traveled, hoping this won’t be a waste of his precious time, knowing later he’ll need to touch up on his collection, trying to ensure all is in tip top peak performance including his perfect form.

After several hours of traveling, the duo are finally on the outskirts of Suna. Landing behind the cover of a tall dune, he dismounts along with the other male. It’s not going to be that hard to locate the Kazekage, right? It’s not like they have hidden their signatures anyway. They want him to come straight to them without any complications. Sensing the two Akatsuki, Gaara frowns, having come to realize that eventually they will come for him. Exiting his office, he heads over to engage with the enemy. A torrent of sand whirls around him, heading out to where the two are waiting for his arrival.

“You’ve finally come I see. What do you want?” Demands the jinchurriki, narrowing his seafoam green eyes slightly at the two.

“For you to come with us, un. No, we’re not after extracting your beast,” scowls Deidara, blurting out their intentions without a moment’s hesitation.

“What?” Asks Gaara incredulously, looking between the two as if trying to make sense of this, wondering what they want if they aren’t after extracting Shukaku from him.

“Somehow we’re suppose to persuade you to side with us,” explains Sasori with a bored expression, figuring this won’t be as easy as it seems written on paper.

“Why?” Challenges Gaara, the torrent still raging though it dies down a smidgen, wondering what they might find useful for him siding with such an infamous organization as the Akatsuki considering with what they have done thus far along with how their previous intentions were, questioning the legitimacy of this.

“Because then you’ll see your brother again. Give it some thought, will you? We’ll be expecting an answer within a few days, hmph.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie three. The next one will be out shortly whenever I have it finished going through the revision process. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	4. Shatter

**_Alrighty, welcome back y’all for the next chappie of, Viper. The revision process is going well. It also helps remind me of where I left off for when I continue working on this after this chappie. Hopefully that sounds good with y’all._ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 4: Shatter**

Arriving on time for when he’ll awaken, the Otokage looks down at the blonde, considering all of the options presenting themselves with having a jinchurriki within his coils. Sitting down in the empty chair beside the medical bed, he sees his eyes flutter open to reveal the oceanic pools staring back into those amber depths. Blinking a few times to readjust his vision, Naruto props himself on one of his elbows before pulling himself up into a sitting position. So much has gone on inside during his time being out cold, learning much from Kurama and Manda. Indeed, the great serpent himself has appeared before him in Kurama’s chambers. It has been an intense time, but he learns a great deal throughout the process, coming out a stronger man.

“How do you feel?” Orochimaru asks, knowing it must’ve been a tough time for him until waking up.

“Much better,” grins the blonde, sitting there as he regains his composure and such, accepting the new clothes from the Otokage, guessing his attire will change although he doesn’t mind that, thinking it’ll be nice for the new him.

It consists of a black t-shirt and gray trousers along with a different colored jumpsuit. The new one is very similar to a bomber jacket except it has the style in an elegant display. He’s also given a pair of fingerless purple gloves. Aside from that he also has been given the gift of a new pair of zori. Aside from that he has a sapphire cobra mask, giving a questioning look to Orochimaru about it, wondering what this is necessary for.

“You don’t want anyone from the Leaf to recognize you, right?” Asks the other male, receiving a curt nod in response before he continues on. “Well, use this in the meantime until we can head to Amegakure.” 

“Ok,” hesitating a moment before putting it on, Naruto notices that it fits perfectly, blinking in surprise as it feels right to him for some odd reason, taking it off then to stow it away on his person, noticing his wallet and such are now in a fox-like fashion instead of the frog or toad design. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it, Uzumaki. It’s necessary for your further stay with me,” smirks Orochimaru, offering a hand to him.

Eyeing it suspiciously for a moment, Naruto accepts it hesitantly. Being given assistance off of the bed onto his feet to the floor below, he’s taken out of the makeshift medical bay out into the twisting corridors of the main hideout. Being taken along further inside, he’s taken to the spacious training grounds. Looking around, he takes in all of the sights and smells, finding it interesting to see what will go on from here. Glancing up at him, Naruto hopes that things will be given an explanation shortly as he’s let go of from the other male’s grasp.

“This is where you’ll train. Now, let’s see how strong you truly are, Naruto… After your test….then I’ll want you to grow into what you’re meant to be,” purrs Orochimaru, knowing he’ll do well throughout this point.

“Into what?” He asks curiously. 

“Of what you hide behind your inner mask…..your true self.” 

()()()()()

Returning to the place he uses as his room, Sasuke feels truly relaxed. Never has he had such an enjoyable time with anyone in a long time. He used to in Konoha growing up, but eventually he grew jaded. No one has broken through his seemingly unbreakable walls except one person right now. That’ll be Karin, thinking it’ll be interesting to see how things will progress between them, hoping that he’ll be able to do this right. The last thing he wants is to fuck things up. From what he can discern is that his sensei won’t have need of him until he’s done with Naruto. That’s alright with him, knowing there are certain things he can do in the meantime to occupy his time.

Unsure of certain topics, he sighs out of frustration, “Nii-san, will you be disappointed if you saw me now as I am? Or will you be proud?” 

Sasuke holds his head in his hands, at a loss of what to do to find him. The urge to leave here in the pursuit for him is still strong within him. Why doesn’t he just leave? Well, apparently he still has some training left to complete. Until that’s put at ease with he can’t depart from Otokagure anytime soon. What he doesn’t hear is the door opening for the pad of footsteps to near until stopping near where he sits. Feeling a hand placing itself on his shoulder as a semblance of comfort, he snaps his head up to see who’s come in. Upon recognizing who it is, the Uchiha instantly relaxes.

“I’m ok,” he reassures her, not wanting the kunoichi to worry too much about him.

“Really?” Frowns the emerald eyed woman in disbelief. “You’re not very good at lying, Sasuke. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Is it something I can talk to you about?” Counters the raven haired male, eyeing her warily.

“Only if you want to,” retracting her hand, she opts to sit on the edge of the bed where he has been sitting on, knowing if he wants her to leave then she will, deciding to stay until he wants her out of his sights. 

Reaching over, he brushes a few slender fingers across her knuckles, causing a few pleasant chills to rush down her spine, “I wonder if my brother might hate me if he sees me at my current state…. Either that or be proud of me… It just pisses me off not being able to leave here yet.” 

“I think he’s proud of you,” answers Karin softly, capturing his gaze as onyx meets emerald, eyeing her intently as if searching for something in particular. “I mean look at you now. You’ve grown so much for being under Lord Orochimaru’s teaching for such a long time. I think you’re just doubting yourself a little. Don’t sell yourself short, ok?” 

Those words cause his lips to twitch ever so slightly into a faint ghost of a smile, “You’re right.” 

Nodding, she appreciates the fact that she manages to help him feel better considering for an Uchiha that can be difficult, “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No, stay,” replies Sasuke simply in response, thinking having someone with him will be better than being alone at the moment.

“Ok, I will.” 

_What does he feel exactly? It’s so hard to read him…. Well, maybe I’ll find out given more time around him. I just hope that he sees that there’s more to him than what meets the eye._

()()()()() 

In Suna, the Kazekage receives word of Naruto’s disappearance. Frowning, Gaara wonders what might of happened to trigger him enough to leave on his own accord. Yes, he knows that’s the case instead of him being kidnapped. Eyeing the scroll of the Hokage’s words, he sighs, thinking this all is just a hot mess. Apparently he’ll also be sent someone to accompany him. From what Tsuande wrote in her message has it being interesting indeed how this all will play out. What he hopes is that his fellow jinchurriki will be ok in the meantime until they can meet up with one another. Also, he has no idea of who will be sent here.

Within a few hours, there’s a knock on his office door, giving the order for permission to enter. In walks a brown haired man with lavender lilac eyes, wearing the garb of a Hyuga shinobi. Eyeing him appreciatively, he thought that Tsunade has definitely chosen someone well suiting to his tastes to be with him. Aside from the business aspect of this, Gaara has been given assurance that Neji is an offering to maintain the peace between the two villages.

“So, she sent you I see,” murmurs the seafoam green eyed male behind the desk, wisps of sand whirling around him lazily, knowing Shukaku must be at rest now until anything spurs up to cause need of him.

“Hn, I am. Lady Tsunade has given her trust in me to you during the search for the Nine Tails. We’ll be leaving here in a few days time. Don’t disappoint me, Kazkage.” 

()()()()()

“You are aware of the decision Akatsuki wishes of me, right?” Asks the redheaded male to the Hyuga who joins him, narrowing his eyes as if wondering why the Hokage has really sent someone at such a late point in the game.

“I am,” concedes the Hyuga, having taken note of what transpires so far, being well informed of the goings on between certain people given the right know how.

“Good,” murmurs Gaara, weighing his options before making up his mind, motioning for Neji to follow him. “Come.” 

“Hn,” he does without hesitation, having to follow wherever he goes even if he doesn’t want to, obliging to the obligations by the orders given to him by the Hokage herself.

Upon reaching the position in which he has seen Deidara and Sasori before, the Kazekage notices that they remain there for when he’ll eventually return with his ultimatum answer. Noticing his return to the place, both Akatsuki members eye him with different expressions. Sasori remains bored while Deidara’s impatient as ever, hoping this will be done and over with soon.

“So?” He asks, hoping they won’t have to kill a potential valuable member in their ranks.

“I’ll go with you. It’s not my time to die yet. Besides, there are those I promise to protect.” 

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Otokagure, Naruto has begun his training shortly after he has woken up into his true form. Never has he thought this opportunity might ever present itself to him, grateful for the Otokage having been able to grant it to him after saving him from being taken at death’s door. Thusly, he has been training hard for the moment in which he’ll go to Ame with Orochimaru. That’ll be when his training is complete under him. The one in which he has with Kurama is done before he has returned to the waking world. Working as hard as he possibly can, the blonde feels proud of himself for reaching his full potential. None of this has been an easy feat to accomplish.

“My, my, you’ve done well,” purrs Orochimaru, slithering up behind him to wrap an arm around him, feeling the other male relax against him in response. “It won’t be too much longer now…” 

“Really?” Looking up, Naruto causes sapphire to be met by ruby, having a wavelength sent through one simple stare, telling all he needs to know, nodding in appreciation of being given reassurance of his current status which pleases him with how he’s come so far in such a short span of time already, seeing the look given sent a rush of warmth throughout him, wondering what this can possibly mean.

“Oh yes,” his lips twitch ever so lightly into a small smirk, knowing the jinchurriki will do well under him in more ways than one except he hasn’t come across the right chance to claim him in such a display of intimacy, knowing soon enough that moment will arise.

“Good,” smiles Naruto, glad about how far he’s come already, appreciating the fact it’s been the Otokage to save him from death to give him a chance to seek a new life than the one he previously had, hoping during this new road he will be able to find peace, anticipating there to be an immense hardship to overcome to even hope to obtain it.

_Not much longer…. Then he’ll go out to see how he and the rest of the Akatsuki will take the world by storm. For we aren’t the real monsters, but those who think they’re heroes are those who prove to be demons. It’s a blurred line when thinking of fire and ice, good and evil, just and unjust. But will we be truly ready when it’s time to set out?_

()()()()()

Sighing, Sasuke wonders if this is truly a good idea. He has been given note that the other duo already are with the organization. It won’t be much longer until he follows in the same steps. The urge to find itachi still remains strong in him. Though now he’s not alone. He does have someone that he does feel something for. It reminds him how his brother does want him to live his life even though he wants to kindle his hatred for him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he wishes that his brother will be proud of how he’s come about to thus far. It sometimes all feels like some game, doubting he will ever be the victor.

Feeling a hand place itself on one of his shoulders, he glances over to see it’s only Karin, “Hn, I’m fine.” 

“Hmph, you don’t fool me one bit,” says the redhead simply, not impressed by seeing his eyes narrow ever so slightly. “You won’t know unless you do it, you know.” 

“Yeah,” he wonders at times how she manages to read him better than most people, guessing it’s due to how long she’s been around him so far, wondering what it’ll be like to be face to face with Itachi again. “Perhaps you’re right.” 

“You won’t find him here. Come on, I’ll help you. I’m sure Suigetsu and Jugo will help too,” offers the kunoichi, wanting to make things work.

Weighing his options, he doesn’t know if he wants to form his own team. It does sound appealing to his ears. The previous thought he’s been having all this time is that he will go through with it alone. That has been then, but this is now. Things change with time; especially well spent with someone that seems to know him better than himself. Eventually he comes to a decision, nodding once to then prepare to depart. It won’t be much longer until the two with their companions will leave the main hideout in Otogakure.

“I’ll go find them. We’ll meet outside in an hour,” suggests Karin.

“Sounds fine to me. I’ll see you then.” 

()()()()()

Receiving the report, Tsunade rubs her temples, sitting behind her desk in the Hokage Tower. It seems that Akatsuki doesn’t know when to quit. It feels more of a headache when there’s still a mountain of paperwork to attend to. It also seems as if no matter how much she works on it that it piles up again. Deciding to see to it later, she will need to set a meeting. No, it won’t be with the Elders. That will probably amount to nothing considering they ridicule her on the basis of a few points.

“It’s that bad, huh?” Asks Anko, coming in a bit after her partner receives the latest report from the AMBU.

“Yes, I think so,” admits the Hokage in frustration, pouring herself a cup of sake, downing the contents of it in a few gulps.

“Are you sure alcohol is going to help?” Questions the dark haired woman gently, coming over to wrap her arms around her.

“Maybe not, but it takes off the edge,” responds Tsunade, relaxing into the Jounin’s embrace. “it seems that also an old friend is up to something.” 

“Which one? Jiraiya or Orochimaru?” She asks with a light snort, guessing it will probably be both of them at knowing what they can possibly be up to.

“It’s Orochimaru unfortunately this time… I fear that he may be meddling with things he’s best to stay away from. There will be a meeting held later this week. We can clear up some things with the others.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie four. This is all that I have written up so far that’s gone through the revision process. The next step is to continue further with this of course. It helps that I have quite a number of plans for this including the rest of my works. So, it’ll be a fun time indeed. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
